Don't Leave The Next Morning
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Upon waking up with pain on his back and hips, Yokozawa plans to leave the Kirishimas that morning. Well, not until a certain someone whom he slept with last night begged him to stay... (In commemoration of the Blu-ray & DVD release of the movie)


**A/N: So, I decided to make another Trifecta fanfic in celebration of the Blu-ray and DVD release of the movie. Hooray! Although, I'm late...  
So, since this will be my second time to write a fanfic about these two, I'm sorry for the errors and, hope you will like it somehow.**

* * *

**Don't Leave The Next Morning**

* * *

The birds chirped that morning. The sunlight brought light to the somewhat dark room of Kirishima Zen. He was still sleeping on his bed but, it wasn't only he who was sleeping. He had company with him last night and that was no other than Yokozawa Takafumi himself.

Last night was like a nightmare to Yokozawa. He had never thought that sly editor-in-chief would do such things to him last night, although he promised that he won't. Apparently, all Yokozawa wished was some good sleep but, it didn't turn out that good. The bed creaked as he sat up. He suddenly felt pain on his back and his hips. It really did hurt a lot that night. No matter how many times he protested, it seems that Kirishima won't just listen to him.

He tried to stand up properly, although his hips hurt. However, he failed and decided to sit on the bed for a while. He looked at the sleeping Kirishima. Although the latter was facing the other side, Yokozawa can tell that he is still sleeping. But, upon looking at him, memories of last night flashed in his mind. He didn't want to remember them the first thing in the morning. It irritates him when he remembered how he was all wide open for Kirishima.

This time, he decided to leave and go back at his house to continue some work. It was Sunday so, he was sure he can finish his work by today.

As he stood up, however, a hand grabbed his wrist. Then, he was pulled back towards the bed, still in sitting position. He looked behind, and saw Kirishima who just woke up, still lying on the bed.

"Hey, let go of me!" Yokozawa struggled from Kirishima's grip however, it seemed that the latter didn't want to.

"It's too early for you to leave. Besides, it's Sunday after all." His voice sounded sleepy and deep. He then, yawned after saying his statement.

"I have some work to finish."

"Finish it here."

"I left it back at home."

He didn't hear Kirishima's next reply but instead, he was embraced from behind.

"Don't leave me." Somehow, the tone in Kirishima's voice had a hint of seriousness in it, as if he was begging. Yokozawa blushed lightly from that thought. There are times he doesn't get the guy. However, since he knows that no matter how many times he would object, Kirishima won't let him go. With a sigh, he tousled Kirishima's hair and whispered in a deep yet, annoyed voice.

"Fine...I'll stay here."

Kirishima hugged him tighter, as he chuckled to himself happily. "Thank you."

Yokozawa blushed lightly from his words. "J-Just a few minutes, OK?"

No answer from Kirishima. He simply felt that he was hugged tightly. He held Kirishima's warm hands and slowly, he felt that his heart was beating fast. Although he doesn't know what he is thinking, he couldn't help but go along with his ideas. He then, heard a creak and felt something heavy on his shoulder. He looked, and saw Kirishima sitting, with his face leaning on his shoulder.

"You're heavy."

"Bear with it a little. I'm just happy, actually."

Kirishima is still hugging him, as if he doesn't want him to go, even for a minute. Yokozawa felt somewhat uncomfortable however, he had to bear it for a while.  
A few minutes had passed and the atmosphere seemed to be awkward for a moment but, Yokozawa knew that he needed to leave. He wanted to stand up but, not with Kirishima's face on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to leave now." He tapped Kirishima's head lightly. However, he didn't get a response from him. He tapped his head again. This time, he heard a quiet snore. "This guy...Don't tell me he fell asleep!"

He looked closely at Kirishima's face. Although his eyes were covered with his bangs, Yokozawa could faintly see Kirishima's closed eyes. He was annoyed, once again.

He sighed in irritation. "Geez, sleeping all of a sudden..."

He wanted to move Kirishima's head and lay him on the bed but, he didn't want to disturb the guy. Instead, he sat still on the bed, while Kirishima was sleeping peacefully on Yokozawa's hard shoulder. He can feel the warm breath of Kirishima touching his skin. He felt that his heart was beating fast that moment. This is, if not the first time, the second time someone was sleeping on his shoulder. He then, looked at Kirishima's face again. Somehow, he liked the look on his face whenever he sleeps. He then, chuckled and held Kirishima's hair and tousled it lightly.

"For someone like you to sleep on my shoulder the first thing in the morning is somewhat annoying." He then, smiled. "However, I find it kinda...nice."

Then, he felt that the weight on his shoulder was gone. Kirishima's head moved upward, with his surprised expression in his face looking at Yokozawa. Confused, Yokozawa raised an eyebrow.

"What?" was all he could say. He had never thought that Kirishima was, perhaps, pretending to sleep. However, he was more surprised when Kirishima attacked him with a kiss at the cheek. He blushed in surprise. "Wh-What was that for!?"

"A 'good morning' kiss."

"D-Doing stuff like that, are you stupid?"

"Whose fault was it for seducing me with such words in that voice?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Kirishima simply chuckled at Yokozawa's retort. However, the latter felt that his face was very warm for some reason.

"Anyway, did you really fall asleep?"

"Of course! I was half-awake when I heard those words. I _am_ lucky for hearing them completely. At first, I thought I was still dreaming but, when I saw that it was really you, I was surprised..." He then, smiled and blushed faintly. "And happy."

Yokozawa was surprised from seeing Kirishima's expression. This was the first time he would see the guy making such an expression which he rarely shows. He was supposed to laugh however, he felt that his heart beat and blushed. "D-Don't make such a face, idiot!"

"Eh?" Kirishima looked confused from seeing Yokozawa's already red face.

"N-Nothing!" He stood up, and dressed up with the clothes he wore last night, minus the tie. "I'll be making some coffee for the two of us."

"Ah, please do so. Thanks."

"You don't really have to thank me." Yokozawa simply sighed as he went towards the door. However, Kirishima called him.

"Hey, Yokozawa!"

"What now!?"

"You forgot something."

"Huh?"

Kirishima got a piece of paper on the drawer and then, gave it to Yokozawa. "It's a message from your superior."

"Ah, OK. Thanks." Upon taking the paper, Yokozawa read it. However, he was surprised and irritated at the same time. He crumpled the paper and tossed it on the floor.

"Why did you do that!?" Kirishima looked at Yokozawa with a surprised expression.

"Of course, I would do that!" Yokozawa's face slowly became red once again. "If someone writes embarrassing stuff to you, of course, you will be irritated and annoyed at the same time!"

He went straight for the door and closed it behind him, leaving a loud thud. Kirishima, who was left behind, smiled as he picked up the piece of paper.

"I can't believe he would be that worked up over something like this." He chuckled as he unfolded the crumpled paper. He then, read the message:

_I love you.  
- Papa _


End file.
